Saison 3 Potentielle
by madame-T
Summary: Voici ce que j'imaginais de la saison 3 avant qu'elle ne commence !
1. Chapter 1

_Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la saison 3 )_

_Après avoir écrit la saison 2 potentielle, me voilà pour ce que je pensais être la saison 3, avant que celle-ci ne commence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la publier avant, vous m'en voyez désolé…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapter 1

POV Jeremy

« Anna ? »  
« Salut Jer' »  
Je me retournai brusquement, et vit qu'Anna n'était pas venue seule. Vicky se tenait devant moi, aussi vivante qu'on pouvait l'être. Le problème dans ce cas là, c'était qu'elle ne l'était pas. Aucune des deux n'étaient vivantes.  
« Est-ce que je rêve ? »  
« Ca dépend. Ca t'arrive souvent de rêver de nous ? »  
« Ne joue pas Vicky ! Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. »  
« Désolé, c'est trop tentant. Il m'a manqué... »  
« Et tu crois qu'il ne m'a pas manqué à moi ? Je l'aimais ! »  
« Et moi non ? »  
Je voulais intervenir, mais cette conversation irréaliste me paralysait. J'ignorais si j'étais dans la réalité, mais si c'était le cas, j'étais dans une situation plus qu'anormale. Mes deux ex copines mortes se tenaient devant moi, et discutaient – ou plutôt se disputaient – pour savoir qui m'avait aimé ou non. Lorsque le ton monta encore, je me rappelai qu'Alaric dormait dans le salon. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Je retrouvai le contrôle de moi-même.  
« Ca suffit ! Vous me donnez mal au crâne à force de vous engueuler ! »  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, venant du salon.  
« Bravo, vous avez réveillé Alaric ! »  
Anna et Vicky se mirent à rire, et je me surpris à penser que leurs rires m'avaient manqué. Bien qu'elles soient mortes, je les avais aimées, l'une comme l'autre. Et les revoir, morte ou non, en chair et en os, réveillait quelque chose d'étrange en moi.  
« Jeremy, tu es le seul à pouvoir le réveiller. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous voir, ou nous entendre. »  
Après cette déclaration, je cherchai la vérité dans les yeux d'Anna, qui ne savaient pas mentir. Elle me fixait et hocha la tête, pleine de douceur. Je soupirai, c'était donc moi qui l'avait réveillé, en leur hurlant de se taire. Quelle ironie !  
Et lorsqu'Alaric apparut dans mon champ de vision, bien que je su qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir, je tentai de cacher Vicky et Anna.  
« Jer', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dors pas ? »  
Il devait certainement me prendre pour un fou, insomniaque, tentant de cacher quelque chose d'invisible et hurlant en pleine nuit dans une maison vide.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je me suis cogné en descendant les escaliers. J'avais faim. »  
Il eut un temps de réflexion intense, où probablement, il chercha si ce que je disais était la vérité. Mais le fait que je n'ai rien avalé depuis le matin et que je sois mort entre-temps le convainc.  
« Ne fais pas trop de bruit en remontant, je retourne dormir. »  
« Oui, bonne nuit Ric' »  
Il me fit un signe de la main, et j'ouvris le frigo, jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout. Ce ne fit que lorsque je vis le plat de macaronis que mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. J'avais réellement très faim, mais je décidai d'attendre avant d'avaler quelque chose. Je devais d'abord m'occuper des deux apparitions. Elles n'étaient plus là, d'ailleurs. Mon instinct me disait qu'elles m'attendaient à l'étage, mais une idée me vint soudainement. Avant de remonter dans ma chambre, j'envoyai un texto à Elena. J'aurais pu prévenir Bonnie, puisque c'était surement à cause du sort que je pouvais voir deux mortes. Seulement je ne savais pas comment annoncer à ma copine que les deux mortes étaient en fait, mes ex.  
J'inspirai à fond, et monta les escaliers, prêt à tout entendre...Ou presque.

POV Elena

''Damon va bien. Où es-tu ?''  
J'attendais toujours la réponse de Stefan, lorsque Damon apparut dans mon champ de vision. J'étais descendue dans le salon, et blottis dans le canapé, je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Il sortait de la douche, et boutonnait sa chemise. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien.  
« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux »  
« Je me sens...vivant. Ca fait du bien. »  
« Une chance que Stefan ait trouvé l'antidote... »  
« Oui, et un miracle que Katherine me l'ait apporté. »  
« Ca, c'est sur. »  
Pour la vingtième fois en mois de 10 minutes, je regardai mon portable. Aucune réponse. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, et ce que Katherine avait dit n'arrangeait rien à mon état.  
« Tu crois qu'elle a dit la vérité ? »  
« On ne peut pas se fier à Katherine. Mais si le sang que j'ai bu est bien celui de Klaus, il est clair que Stefan lui en doit une. »  
« Non, c'est toi qui lui en dois une. C'est toi le sauvé, Stefan est le sauveur. »  
« Comme toujours... »  
J'allais répliquer quelque chose, mais mon téléphone sonna. Je sautai dessus, et décrocha à la vitesse de la lumière. Je sentais Damon m'épier dans mon dos. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait aussi, et qu'il savait que si Stefan était en danger, c'était pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.  
« Allo ?  
- Elena, c'est Stefan.  
- Stefan, où es-tu ? Je commençais à me faire du souci ! Damon va bien, il s'est rétablit.  
- Et Katherine ?  
- Partie, après nous avoir apporté l'antidote. Mais toi Stef', où es-tu ?  
- Loin. Je suis avec Klaus. Je pars avec lui. On a des choses à régler, lui et moi.  
- Comment ça tu pars avec lui ? Quelles choses ?  
- Je ne peux rien te dire. Il ne doit pas savoir que je t'ai appelé. Je voulais te prévenir. Je m'en vais, et je ne dirais pas au revoir.  
- Tu reviendras ?  
- Non. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Si je reviens, je ne serais plus le même.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Au revoir Elena. N'oublie pas que je t'aimais. »  
Il raccrocha avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque je jetai mon téléphone contre le mur d'en face, je sentis les larmes s'écouler sur mes joues. Mon corps tremblait et me faisait mal. Même les battements de mon cœur, accélérés par le choc et la peine, me faisaient souffrir. Et alors que j'allais m'effondrer sur le canapé, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et ralentir ma chute. J'étais maintenant blottie contre Damon, déversant mes larmes sur sa chemise propre, m'accrochant à ses épaules comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.  
« C'est impossible... P-Pourquoi ? »  
« Ca va aller Elena, je te promets que tout va s'arranger... »  
Il me caressa les cheveux, posant sa joue contre mon front, aussi protecteur qu'il soit. J'adorais ça, en fait. Je me sentais en sécurité ici, contre Damon. Le départ de Stefan me faisait souffrir le martyr, et je ne m'en remettrais surement jamais. Mais la présence de Damon me rappelait celle de l'homme que j'aimais.  
« Rien ne va. Damon, r-rien ne v-va s'arranger... »  
« S'il ne voulait pas que Klaus sache qu'il t'a appelé, c'est qu'il est parti contre sa volonté. »  
« Ca ne change r-rien... »  
« Je le retrouverais. »  
Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses grands et beaux yeux bleus, si doux en cet instant. Je ne répondis rien, trop d'espoir naissait en moi. Si Damon allait chercher son frère, Stefan reviendrait surement.  
« Je te le ramènerais Elena. »  
« Tu promets ? »  
Il eut un moment de réflexion, durant lequel sa main essuya une de mes larmes. Je me surprise à penser à notre baiser, à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Puis, comme une puissante gifle, l'image de Stefan aux côtés de Klaus me revint.  
« Je promet de faire tout ce que je pourrais. »  
J'esquissai un léger sourire de remerciement, auquel il répondit par un baiser sur la joue. Son odeur m'envouta, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Mon amour pour Stefan était en jeu, le retour de Stefan était en jeu. Je repris un peu de contrôle, et Damon attrapa plusieurs de ses affaires : portable, veste, clés. Il me lança ces dernières, que je rattrapai par réflexe.  
« N'oublie pas que cette maison est la tienne. Reste ici, tu y es en sécurité. Pendant mon absence, je ne pourrais pas veiller sur toi, et s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... »  
Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
« Je resterais ici. Merci Damon... »  
Il acquiesça, puis ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presqu'aussitôt. Je savais ce dont il voulait parler, parce que je le voulais aussi. Mais ma bouche resta scellée. Nous ne pouvions pas parler du baiser. Pas maintenant. Malheureusement pour moi, il se décida à le faire.  
« Elena, une dernière chose avant que je parte... Pourqu... »  
A cet instant mon téléphone bipa, et je fus soulagée que Damon n'ait pas terminée sa question. Je lu rapidement le texto de Jer'.  
« Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Stefan ? »  
« Non, c'est mon frère. »  
« Dis-moi ! Tu es blanche comme un linge ! »  
« Je... Je dois aller le voir. Toi, il faut que tu trouves Stefan... Il le faut Damon ! »  
J'attrapai ma veste et mes clés de voiture à la volée, puis courut vers la porte d'entrée. J'espérais partir la première, pour ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir, pour ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de reparler du baiser. Cependant, lorsque je passai devant lui, je me figeai. Mon corps et – malgré le mal que j'avais à le penser – mon cœur, refusait de partir sans dire au revoir. Mais je ne savais pas comment. Je me tortura l'esprit pendant un moment tandis que lui, semblait me contempler. Finalement, je décida de ne rien dire du tout. Je me pencha en avant pour atteindre sa joue, afin d'y déposer tendrement mes lèvres. J'eu un frisson en pensant que la dernière fois que ma bouche avait touché sa peau, c'était sur ses lèvres. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je savais que Damon le ressentait aussi. Et notre baiser ne prit pas fin. Ses mains vinrent se loger sur mes joues, et une pression sur mes lèvres me fit sursauter. J'aurais dû écouter ma raison, qui me disait de partir sans dire au revoir. J'aurais dû, mais il était trop tard. Et à présent, tandis que Damon et moi échangions un baiser fougueux et délicieux, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il m'était impossible de partir, de briser ce lien qui nous unissait lui et moi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, et le pire, c'était que j'aimais ça.

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, je serais ravie de lire vos critiques !_

_A très vite pour le chapter 2 !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV Bonnie

TOC TOC TOC

Je ne voulais pas laisser Jeremy seul après ce qui s'était passé. Il était tard, mais j'espérais qu'il ne dorme pas. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière la porte, et un immense sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant Alaric, la tête endormie, m'ouvrir la porte.

« Personne ne me laissera dormir tranquille. Entre Bonnie, Jer' est en haut. »

J'acquiesçai, m'excusant du bout des lèvres de l'avoir réveillé. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir fait. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou n'était-ce que Jeremy ?

Je montai les escaliers discrètement et attendis un bruit, une voix, qui m'assurerait qu'il ne dormait pas.

« J'vous demande de partir, laissez-moi tranquille. Vous n'êtes pas sensées être là. »

C'était la voix de Jer'. Deux voix féminines lui répondirent, mais c'était flou, comme si je n'étais pas sensée les entendre. Lointain, ou peut-être un chuchotement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jer' était dans sa chambre avec deux filles, et aucune d'elle n'était sa copine. Comment devais-je réagir ? Etais-je sensée entrer et taper une crise de jalousie, pleurer, lui jeter des choses à la figure et m'en aller en réveillant Alaric une seconde fois, claquant la porte ? Je n'étais pas comme ça. Pourtant, à cet instant, j'eu une puissante envie de pleurer. Je venais de lui sauver la vie ! Je m'étais battue pour lui, j'avais réussi à convaincre Emily que le sauver était La solution, parce que...Parce que je l'aimais. Cette pensée me fit sursauter. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je me repris. J'inspirai profondément, et expira le plus lentement possible, me répétant intérieurement qu'il y avait surement une explication logique à tout ça, et que j'avais confiance en Jeremy.

Je poussa lentement la porte de sa chambre, et ne vit personne. Personne d'autre que Jeremy, dos à moi, qui ne m'avait pas remarqué. Il semblait anxieux, même de dos, je le ressentais. Soudain, il se mit à parler :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous vois ? »

Il était furieux, mais ce que je sentis dans sa voix, plus que tout, c'était de la surprise, et beaucoup de peur.

POV Elena

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Alaric, qui dormait sur le canapé du salon. Mais lorsque j'arrivai à la porte de mon frère, je vis que Bonnie était dans l'entrebâillement. Aussi vite que possible, je me faufilai dans ma chambre. Elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais là, parce qu'elle comprendrait tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. J'étais sensée rester avec les Salvatore ce soir. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Il n'y avait plus de Salvatore à Mystic Falls. L'un était en quête de je-ne-sais-quoi, et l'autre était à sa recherche.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives, et alla me cacher derrière la porte de la salle de bain pour écouter ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Alors c'était vrai. Jeremy n'était pas fou, il voyait réellement des revenants.

« Jer' ? »

Bonnie était entrée, apparemment. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache ! En tout cas, pas maintenant. Comment allait-elle prendre le fait que mon frère voyait des revenants ? Elle se sentirait coupable, elle serait persuadée que tout est de sa faute si mon frère s'était fait tué ce soir, si elle avait dû le ressuscité et s'il y avait des conséquences. Oui, j'avais appris tout ça dans un texto. Non, je ne m'en étais pas encore remise. En vérité, je n'avais pas encore absorbé l'idée que mon petit frère était mort ce soir. Mais j'avais dû intervenir, et j'avais versé tant de larmes en venant ici qu'à présent, j'étais juste vide de toute émotion.

« Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Pourquoi tu parles tout seul Jeremy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non je... »

Je décidai d'intervenir. Je mis ma brosse à dent dans ma bouche et sortit de la salle de bain, l'air aussi normal que possible.

« Bonnie ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Jer', parle moins fort, Alaric est en bas. Je suis à côté, je t'entends très bien tu sais. »

Et tandis que je mentais effrontément à ma meilleure amie, mon frère sembla soulagé et me lança un regard de remerciements.

J'avais laissé Bonnie et Jer' seuls. Pendant ce temps là, j'avais continué à jouer le jeu. J'avais enfilé un débardeur et un jogging, mis mes pantoufles et m'étais démaquillée. Comme si j'étais prête à aller me coucher, je toquai à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer Elena »

« Désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais me coucher, on terminera notre conversation demain Jer', je suis crevée. »

Il acquiesça, mais visiblement, je les dérangeais. Bonnie semblait éviter mon regard, préférant admirer le carrelage, et mon frère était mi-furieux mi-dépité. Je le questionnai d'un regard mais il ne me répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Rien du tout, j'allais partir... »

Bonnie se leva, et sans un regard ni pour moi ni pour mon frère, son petit-ami, s'en alla. Une fois sure qu'elle était dehors, je reposai ma question :

« Jer', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il y eut un blanc, qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis il releva la tête, et la colère avait disparu. Ne restait que la tristesse, et la peine que je lu en lui me donna la nausée. Je détestais voir mon frère comme ça.

« Elle m'a quitté. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapter 3

POV Elena

« Quoi ? »

« Elle veut me protéger. C'est ça son argument. »

« Elle n'a pas tord Jer'... »

C'était sorti tout seul. Qu'aurais-je dû répondre ? Je n'étais pas n'importe qui dans la vie de Jeremy, j'étais sa sœur. Sa grande sœur. Et tout ce auquel je pensais, au quotidien, c'était le protéger. J'avais voulu le protéger de ce monde surnaturel et dangereux, mais j'avais échoué. Bonnie aurait peut-être plus de chance que moi.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu es ma sœur, tu es sensée me soutenir. Au lieu de ça, tu joues ton rôle dans ma pathétique vie amoureuse. Sors d'ici Elena, je ne veux pas te voir. »

« On en reparlera demain, quand tu seras calmé... »

« Non, je ne veux plus te voir, ni ce soir ni demain. Je ne veux pas de toi ici, retourne chez Stefan et Damon. »

Je me rappelai soudain qu'il n'était au courant de rien concernant les Salvatore.

« Ils ne sont plus là. Stefan est parti...avec Klaus. Et Damon est parti à sa recherche... »

J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Son visage était faux, derrière un masque de froideur se cachait mon frère, je le savais. Cependant, ce fut le masque qui me répondit, d'un ton aussi tranchant que la lame d'un couteau :

« Tu n'attends quand même pas que je te soutienne ? Ca marche dans les deux sens Elena. »

Suite à quoi il me poussa gentiment jusqu'à la porte, qu'il me claqua au nez. J'étais consternée. Il savait ce que signifiait ce voyage pour Stefan, tout comme moi. S'il revenait, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il était peut-être déjà différent. Le Stefan que j'aimais n'existait probablement plus. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me chuchota quelque chose que je refusai d'écouter : ''Peut-être le Stefan que j'aimais n'avait-il jamais existé...''. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées, encore. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça ce soir. Puis la phrase de Jeremy me revint en pleine face. Je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici. Je pris quelques affaires, laissant couler mes larmes à leur guise. Puis, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Alaric, je m'en allai. Mais où aller ? Je ne pouvais pas retourner au manoir, il y avait trop de souvenirs là-bas, et je n'étais pas assez forte pour m'y retrouver toute seule.

Machinalement, je pris la direction de la maison de Bonnie, puis freina. Elle venait de quitter Jeremy, et je n'étais malheureusement pas en état de consoler qui que ce soit... Je fis demi-tour, et me rendit chez Caroline.

POV Caroline

TOC TOC TOC

Je me réveillai brusquement, et vis que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Tyler. Il dormait lui aussi, et je ne pu retenir un sourire. Il avait l'air tellement innocent comme ça, j'en oubliais presque ce qu'il était.

TOC TOC TOC

Ce fut au tour de Tyler de se réveiller, encore une fois à cause des tambourinements à ma porte. Je couru à la porte d'entrée, et commença à m'inquiéter lorsque je vis Elena, une valise à la main, le visage rempli de larmes.

« Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jeremy va bien ? »

« Oui, Jer' va bien. C'est moi... »

« Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je la fis entrer, déposa sa valise en bas des escaliers et la conduit au canapé du salon, où Tyler n'était plus. Il avait dû aller s'habiller lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Elena était là. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un croit que nous étions plus que des amis. L'étions-nous ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie et lorsque j'entendis ses sanglots, je décidai de remettre mes questions personnelles à plus tard. Je m'assis à ses côtés et la serra dans mes bras.

« C'est Stefan, il est... »

« Oh mon dieu il est envie au moins ? »

« Oui. Il est parti. Avec Klaus. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, je ne comprends rien... »

« C'était le prix à payer pour sauver Damon. Et maintenant je n'ai plus personne. Ni Stefan, ni Damon... »

« Tu n'es pas seule Elena, je suis là ! Ainsi que Bonnie, et Jer' »

« Jeremy ne veut plus me voir... Il est en colère après moi... »

« Ca lui passera. Tu es sa sœur, il t'aime ! Il reviendra »

« Peut-être que lui, il reviendra... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Et où est Damon ? »

« Parti à la recherche de son frère. »

« Et Bonnie ? Avec Jeremy ? »

« Non. Elle l'a quitté... »

Là, je ne su quoi dire. C'était la soirée apparemment ! Stefan qui était parti en laissant Elena derrière lui, Matt qui m'avait quitté, et voilà que maintenant, même Bonnie et Jeremy n'étaient plus ensemble ! Sans parler d'Alaric qui venait de perdre Jenna, et de Damon amoureux d'Elena, qui n'était plus là non plus...

« Je craque Caroline ! J'ai trop perdu... D'abord mes parents, ensuite Isobel, puis Jenna, John... J'ai failli perdre Jeremy aujourd'hui, et voilà que Stefan s'en va... Je vis continuellement dans la peur ! Qui vais-je perdre ensuite ? Bonnie ? Toi ? »

« Non tu ne nous perdras pas. Je te le promets, je serais toujours là. »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sure de tenir... »

Je la serra fort dans mes bras, et pour seule réponse, je lui chuchotai que ça allait, que tout allait s'arranger. J'en étais persuadée.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, ça ne peut pas être pire. »

J'avais tenté par là de la faire rire, et je réussis à lui arracher un sourire. Elle sécha ses larmes, mais d'autres continuaient à couler.

« Tu veux un café, un thé ou autre ? »

« Je veux bien un thé... »

J'acquiesçai et partis dans la cuisine, où se trouvait...Tyler.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Je lui souris, et quelque chose me picota la joue. Une larme. Je l'essuyai, surprise. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me trouvais dans les bras de mon loup-garou de meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« J'étais en train de me dire... J'ai beaucoup perdu aussi, mais moins qu'Elena. Parce que je t'ai, toi »

Je pouvais sentir un sourire s'étaler sur son visage, au dessus de moi. Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front et j'allai préparer le thé d'Elena.

« Tu crois que je peux me montrer ? »

« Bien sur ! Elle a besoin de compagnie, il ne faut pas la laisser seule... »

Ty' acquiesça, et partit en direction du salon. Une fois le thé préparé, je m'y rendis aussi, et la scène que je vis me donna chaud au cœur. Elena ne pleurait plus, elle riait même. Tyler lui racontait quelque chose mais je ne compris pas quoi.

« Caro, viens t'asseoir ! Ty' me rappelle des souvenirs lointains, lorsque nous avions, quoi, 8 ans ! »

Je souris, et obéissante, alla m'asseoir avec eux, déposant le thé d'Elena devant elle. Elle me remercia d'un regard et se reconcentra sur l'histoire de Tyler. Quant à moi, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais trop occupée à contempler le beau loup-garou. A cet instant, il était plus beau que jamais. Il avait consolé Elena, l'avait fait rire alors que je pensais ça impossible ce soir. Tyler était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, loup-garou ou pas. Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi humain que lui...

« Tu te souviens Caroline, le jour où tu as renversé ta glace sur la tête de Ty' ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien ! Tu étais derrière moi, me faisant la morale ! »

« Oh oui, mais en réalité, je m'empêchais de rire ! »

« Oui, et moi, je pleurais en cherchant ma mère parce que j'avais la tête glacée ! Le lendemain, j'étais malade »

On éclata de rire tous les trois à ce souvenir, et je pensai que les amies d'enfance, il n'y avait rien de tel lorsque tout allait mal. On avait vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Futiles et importantes, bonnes et mauvaises. On était une famille. Imparfaite, avec des hauts et des bas. Mais Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Tyler et moi étions une famille, soudée, aimante et liée.

POV Bonnie

J'étais enfin arrivée chez moi. J'avais dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois sur le bas côté, parce que mes larmes m'empêchaient de voir la route. J'avais fini par en venir à la magie, pour stopper mes pleurs le temps de quelques heures. Je savais que lorsque le sort se romprait, ce serait encore pire. Mais tant pis, c'était fait. Et puis, je ne pleurais peut-être pas, mais la douleur était bien présente, elle. M'empêchant de respirer par moment, ma peine était immense. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'en plaindre, je ne pouvais rien dire. C'était moi qui l'avais provoqué. Je l'avais quitté. J'avais pris cette décision, seule. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je me remémorai la réaction de Jeremy...

****Flash-back****

« C'est fini Jer'... »

« Comment ça c'est fini ? »

« Tu ne seras plus blessé par ma faute, tu dois t'éloigner de ce monde, il est dangereux... »

Je guettais sa réaction, mais elle ne vint pas. Comme s'il ne voulait pas s'admettre ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Ca rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi.

« La seule manière pour que tu ne sois plus mêlé à tout ça, est que reste loin de moi... Je suis au cœur de ce monde, et contrairement à moi, tu as la chance de pouvoir t'en échapper. »

« Quoi ? Mais non, je ne veux pas y échapper ! Rester loin de ce monde voudrait dire être loin de toi. Je veux être auprès de toi Bonnie. »

Sa conviction me fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, car je savais que la mienne était plus forte. Je devais le protéger. Parce que je l'aimais, je lui devais bien ça.

« Jer', tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es mort ce soir ! »

« Oui, et c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie ! »

« Non, c'est à cause de moi que tu y as laissé ta peau ! »

« Bonnie, je suis en vie. Je vais bien ! Alors ne parlons plus de ça... »

« Non ! Cette fois c'est différent ! J'ai failli échouer Jeremy ! J'ai failli ne pas te sauver, il a fallu de peu pour que tu restes mort ! Et je préfère te savoir loin de moi plutôt que mort ! »

« Mais... »

« Non Jer'. J'ai pris ma décision. Pour ta survie, reste loin de moi. »

A présent, il n'était plus choqué. Il ne semblait plus triste non plus. Seule la colère apparaissait sur son visage. Beaucoup, beaucoup de colère.

« Alors tu me quittes ? »

Son regard pénétra le mien si violemment que mon cœur se serra. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Habituellement, ses yeux étaient doux et tendres avec moi. A présent ils étaient durs, blessés et furieux.

« Oui... » Murmurais-je, avant qu'Elena ne toque à la porte.

****Fin du Flash Back****

Mon téléphone me dérangea dans mes pensées. Je décrochai sans vraiment en être consciente, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de l'identité de l'interlocuteur.

« Damon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu es où ?

- Non Elena ne m'a pas prévenu... Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, il s'est passé pas mal de choses ici...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en France ?

- Oh... Je vois. J'te rappelle. »

Je raccrochai mais ne rangea pas mon téléphone pour autant. Tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir avait dépassé ma capacité émotionnelle. Seulement là, je devais me reprendre. Je pianotai jusqu'à trouver le numéro d'Elena, et l'appela immédiatement.

« Elena ? C'est Bonnie.

- Je sais l'heure qu'il est, mais écoute-moi c'est important. Demain matin à 10h, un avion nous attend pour Paris. Je t'attend à la porte d'embarquement, et je t'envoi tous les éléments du vol par texto.

- C'est Damon qui a tout payé. Il l'a trouvé Elena.

- Oui, il a trouvé Stefan. Et il a besoin de nous pour le ramener. »

_Voilà le troisième chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions ! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je continue de les mettre en ligne, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! =)_

**Chapter 4**

POV Elena

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, il l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps... En y repensant, ça me paraissait évident. Klaus et Stefan devaient laisser pas mal de traces sur leur chemin, et Damon était doté, comme tous les vampires, d'une rapidité époustouflante. Un sourire stupide était né sur mon visage. J'allais retrouver Stefan. J'allais le revoir alors que je croyais tout espoir perdu.

« Elena qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Caroline, je vais le revoir ! »

« Je ne comprends rien, explique toi »

« Damon l'a trouvé, je le rejoins demain... Caroline, c'est magique, je vais le revoir... »

« Damon a trouvé Stefan ? Où ça ? »

Je répondis Paris sans vraiment y penser, plongée dans mes plus beaux rêves. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que Damon avait fait tout ça pour moi, et cette idée aussi, me fit sourire. J'ignorais alors si j'étais heureuse de revoir Stefan, ou Damon. Peut-être les deux... Caroline surprit mon regard énigmatique et, en bonne amie, comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Elena, que s'est-il passé entre Damon et toi ? »

Je fus choquée de sa question, même si je m'y attendais. Caro ne savait pas tout. Elle savait seulement que j'avais été aux côtés de Damon lorsqu'on le croyait perdu, et qu'il était maintenant parti à la recherche de son frère. Elle devait supposer qu'il le faisait surtout pour moi, et comme tout le monde, Caro savait ce que Damon ressentait pour moi. J'en étais d'ailleurs gênée, surtout maintenant que mes sentiments se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« N'esquive pas la question Elena, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Vous étiez seuls, Damon et toi, lorsqu'il a failli mourir. Et depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu évites de parler de lui, et lorsqu'il t'arrive de prononcer son prénom, tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. »

« Tu es trop perspicace Caroline... »

« Ca doit être mon côté vampire, rappelle-toi, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça »

« Tu te trompes, tu as toujours été comme ça »

Elle me sourit, mais je savais que mon stratagème pour changer de sujet ne fonctionnerait pas. Je devrais alors m'expliquer, peut-être même lui dire la vérité. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant que je savais que j'allais revoir Stefan bientôt. Ca m'était impossible, parce que le dire à voix haute, signifierait que c'était vrai. Et ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir autre chose pour Damon que de l'amitié.

« Elena... »

« Je vais me coucher, je suis claquée. On en parlera à mon retour »

« A ton retour, il y aura Stefan, et tu ne voudras plus en parler. »

« Peut-être. C'est que ça n'est pas important alors... Bonne nuit Caro »

Je déposai une bise furtive sur sa joue et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque je me faufilai dans les grands draps froids, la journée défila dans ma tête. Je me rendis compte que je venais de vivre la journée la plus longue de toute ma vie. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ! En 24h, Damon avait failli mourir, Stefan avait payé de sa liberté pour sauver son frère. Frère...Mon frère... Jeremy ! Il refusait de me parler, alors que j'avais appris dans un texto qu'il était mort aujourd'hui ! Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de le serrer dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas pu lui parler, lui sourire, profiter de son visage, de ses yeux si expressifs. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, qu'on s'était déjà disputés. Non. Je ne pouvais pas rester couchée, tentant de dormir, alors que mon frère était fâché contre moi. Pas aujourd'hui. Je me relevai, enfila mon jean en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers, bien décidée à me réconcilier avec Jeremy. C'était bien la journée la plus longue de ma vie, et elle n'était pas finie.

POV Jeremy

« J'vous ai dis de me laisser tranquille ! »

A l'instant où Elena avait quitté la maison, Vicky et Ana étaient revenues, encore plus bruyantes qu'auparavant. Elles me parlaient de Bonnie, de la mort de Jenna, de ma dispute avec Elena. Bref, de choses qui ne les concernaient pas. J'en avais plus qu'assez, surtout que j'ignorais toujours pourquoi je pouvais les voir. C'était totalement illogique ! Pourquoi étais-je capable de voir les deux filles que j'avais aimées ? Si j'avais réellement un don suite à ma résurrection, je devrais être capable de voir tous les fantômes, pas seulement mes ex ! Je regrettais d'avoir été aussi dur envers Elena. Même si elle avait mérité que je m'énerve, je l'avais quand même chassé de la maison, alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que j'étais mort aujourd'hui. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le moment, j'étais trop furieux.

A présent, les deux fantômes discutaient entre elles. Peut-être avaient-elles compris que je ne les écoutais plus. J'aurais préféré qu'elles aillent discuter ailleurs, mais lorsque j'entendis le prénom de Bonnie, je me concentrai discrètement sur leurs dires.

« Emily a eu pitié, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a aidé. »

« Surement, en même temps vu la scène, qui n'aurait pas eu pitié ? »

« Bonnie comptait sur l'amour qu'Emily portait au vieux Gilbert. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais dis ça. »

« Tu crois qu'elle le pensait ? »

« Vicky ! Bonnie a risqué ses pouvoirs et sa vie pour le sauver ! Evidemment qu'elle le pense ! »

« Alors pourquoi elle l'a quitté ? Moi, je ne l'aurais jamais quitté... »

« Ca c'est parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi. Elle le protège en faisant ça. Sauf qu'elle ne connait pas son nouveau petit secret. »

« Oui, j'imagine sa réaction quand elle le saura ! Comment tu peux annoncer à ta copine que tu vois les fantômes de tes ex mortes ? »

« Vicky, efface ce sourire de ton visage, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu me désespères, vraiment... »

Vicky éclata de rire, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

« De quoi vous parler ? Qu'est-ce que Bonnie a dit ? »

Vicky cessa de rire, et elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers moi. Ana semblait surprise de ma question, tandis que Vicky me faisait remarqué avec amusement que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandai comment j'avais pu aimer une fille aussi immature. C'était une situation très agaçante, et j'étais sur qu'il y avait une raison très sérieuse à ma nouvelle...faculté. Mais pour le moment, je voulais comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je savais que c'était important, mais j'ignorais ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Ana, dis-le moi »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas ? Quoi que techniquement, tu étais mort, tu n'as donc pas entendu... »

« Ana ! »

« Oh je te taquine ! Ce n'est pas si moche que ça la mort tu sais, c'est...tranquille. »

« Réponds à ma question s'il te plait. »

« Moi, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne le pensait pas. »

« Vicky, on en a déjà parlé, maintenant tais-toi. »

Je commençais à m'impatienter, et plus les secondes passaient, plus je me disais qu'Ana ne dirait rien. Je me tournai vers Vicky, et de mon regard le plus sérieux, je pénétrai ses yeux rieurs.

« Oh ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait. Pour te sauver, elle a supplié Emily de l'aider, mais elle a refusé. Elle a dit ça pour la convaincre, rien de plus ! »

Ana se remit à engueuler Vicky mais je n'écoutais plus. M'asseyant sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide, je repensai en boucle à ce que venait de jeter Vicky. Bonnie avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et elle m'avait quitté ce soir. Et je l'avais laissé partir, sans tenter de la rattraper. « Quel sorte de type je suis pour laisser partir la fille que j'aime sans rien tenter pour la garder ? »

J'avais pensé à voix haute, et les cris cessèrent. Vicky boudait dans un coin, et Ana me regardait, le visage triste. Ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées, et j'eu un pincement au cœur lorsque je lu dans son regard. Elle avait mal, parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque j'ouvris le bouche pour lui parler, m'expliquer, il n'y avait plus personne. Elles avaient toutes les deux disparues, laissant un goût amer de déception derrière elles.

« Ana, reviens ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! »

« Jer' ? »

POV Elena

« Jer' ? »

Il se leva de son lit, le regard gêné.

« Jeremy, pourquoi parles-tu à Ana ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle est morte Jer'... »

« Je sais Elena, je ne suis pas fou. Tu as des choses à savoir. »

« Je suis venue m'excuser, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Ca a été tellement dur aujourd'hui, et puis tu es mort, et je l'ignorais ! Comment ai-je pu ignorer que mon frère était mort ? Oh Jer', je suis tellement désolé... »

Je me jetai dans ses bras, et fus affreusement soulagée lorsqu'il me rendit mon étreinte. Je réfugiai mon visage dans son cou, et mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je pouvais pleurer devant mon frère sans en avoir honte, et j'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes ces émotions fortes.

« Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de coupable dans cette histoire. Elena, assieds-toi, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

« Moi aussi Jer' ! Damon a trouvé Stefan ! Il l'a trouvé Jer' ! Je vais le revoir ! Je pars demain, je vais le chercher ! Ce n'est pas génial ? Une journée qui ne se termine pas aussi mal qu'elle a commencé, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! »

Je venais de me rendre compte que je lui avais coupé la parole, mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il pourrait me parler plus tard, et j'avais trop besoin de jouir de cette bonne nouvelle avec ma seule famille ! Jeremy était la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, soudain effrayée par sa non-réaction. Je me souvins de la dispute, où il m'avait dit qu'il ne me soutenait pas vis-à-vis du départ de Stefan. J'espérais cependant que c'était sous le coup de la colère, et qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Jer' sembla hésité, puis soupira avant qu'un sourire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Si Elena, c'est génial. Je suis content pour toi. Tu pars demain, mais où ? »

« En France ! Damon l'a retrouvé à Paris, il m'a pris un billet pour le premier vol de demain. »

« C'est super Elena, j'espère que tout va se passer comme tu le souhaites. »

Je le serra une fois de plus dans mes bras, puis me souvins qu'il voulait dire quelque chose qui semblait important.

« Bon et toi, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Son regard changea, redevint sérieux. Il y eut un blanc, puis il se remit à sourire et me répondit simplement :

« Je voulais que tu saches que j'allais tout faire pour récupérer Bonnie. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, ce n'est pas à elle de choisir pour moi. J'espère que tu comprends. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, et je te soutiens Jeremy. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, mais je suis aussi ta grande sœur, c'est normal que j'essai de te protéger. »

« Je l'aime Elena. Je ne vais pas la laisser partir. »

« ... »

« Oui, tu m'as bien entendue, j'aime Bonnie. »

J'eu un bug qui sembla durer une éternité, puis, lorsque mon cerveau se remit en route, je me surpris à sourire. J'aurais pensé avoir une réaction un peu plus choquée, ou étonnée. Mais non, j'étais surtout heureuse. J'aimais Bonnie comme ma sœur, et mon frère était la personne la plus fiable au monde. Je déposa mes lèvres sur la joue de Jer', et il comprit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

POV Damon

Encore une fois, j'étais caché derrière un arbre, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de mon frère. Etait-il devenu fou ? Klaus le manipulait-il ? Tout en moi mourrait d'envie d'y croire, cependant, je savais – et ce depuis très longtemps maintenant – ce dont Stefan était capable. Cette partie de lui, cachée depuis tant de temps, s'était enfin réveillée. Le sombre Stefan, le meurtrier qui ne vivait que pour sa soif de sang... J'étais le monstre de Mystic Falls, et je m'en accommodais bien. Mais mon frère était pire que moi, bien pire en réalité...

Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Elena. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, et je ne m'éloignai pas assez vite. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais contre un arbre, la main de mon frère m'enserrant le cou.

« Stefan, lâche-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es conscient que si Klaus te voit, il te tuera ? »

« Je suis venu te ramener ! »

« Je ne peux pas, maintenant dégage avant que j'te tue moi-même. »

Un rire étrange sortit de ma gorge obstruée.

« Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es ici justement parce que tu m'as sauvé. T'as joué le héros, comme d'habitude. »

« Non, rectification s'impose. L'ancien Stefan t'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. A présent, je ne marche plus comme ça. Chacun pour sa gueule Damon, je vis pour moi. »

« Tu vis pour toi ? Et Elena dans tout ça, hein ? »

Soudain, son visage changea. Il eut un rictus, comme si je l'avais blessé rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Je savais exactement ce que cette expression voulait dire. C'était celle d'un vampire ayant renoncé à son humanité, qui prenait comme une claque une émotion extrêmement forte en pleine figure. Mon frère venait de me donner la lueur d'espoir que j'attendais. Elena était en route pour Paris, et connaissant un tant soit peu mon frère, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

« Très bien, lâche-moi. Je m'en vais. »

« Je te préviens : Ne reviens pas. Oui, c'est une menace. Rentre à Mystic Falls. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tuerais. »

- Je t'attends dans la voiture, ces cons de flics parisiens foutent des amendes '

- C'est ta manière de me souhaiter la bienvenue en France ? L'avion atterrit, je serais là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Un de ces idiots vêtu de bleu passa à côté de la voiture, et s'arrêta à ma fenêtre ouverte.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? » me demanda le policier dans une langue familière.

« J'attends seulement quelqu'un, elle ne devrait plus tarder. » lui répondis-je en français.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est stationnement interdit. »

Plongeant mon regard dans celui – vide – du policier, je mis en marche mon grand talent de persuasion.

« Vous pouvez faire une exception, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. »

La seconde d'après, son air ahuri avait disparu et tout était redevenu normal. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sans doute s'il était surveillé par quelques-uns de ses collègues. Puis, sur le ton de la confidence, il se pencha vers moi et répondit doucement :

« C'est bon, je fais une exception. Mais ne vous attardez pas. »

J'acquiesçai, un petit sourire ironique scotché sur le visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient tellement naïfs, et c'était tellement simple de les contrôler ! Et là, je ne parlais pas seulement des policiers français, mais plutôt des humains, en règle générale...

Une vision d'une beauté incommensurable m'extirpa à mes pensées. Elena venait d'apparaître en haut des trois marches de l'aéroport de Paris, traînant tant bien que mal sa valise derrière elle. J'ignorais pourquoi elle était si chargée, puisqu'elle ne devait pas rester plus de trois jours. Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas sur ce détail, préférant profiter de la splendide vue qu'elle m'offrait. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle, et une de ses mains tentait de les dompter, en vain. Il faisait déjà nuit, et la lumière artificielle lui donnait des allures d'ange auréolé. En me concentrant un peu, je pu entendre son cœur battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et son souffle court sortir de sa jolie bouche. Elle devait s'être dépêchée, et une idée m'effleura l'esprit : l'espoir que peut-être, je lui avais manqué. Le souvenir du baiser qu'elle m'avait offert me revint, aussi doux que la petite brise qui me caressait le visage. Quand soudain, la raison de sa venue ici me frappa. Penser à mon frère me faisait l'effet d'une gifle, aussi bien parce qu'il avait réussi à emprisonner le cœur de la femme que j'aimais (pour la seconde fois), mais aussi parce que je passais pour le méchant alors qu'il était bien pire que moi.

M'ayant enfin repéré, Elena me fit signe d'aller l'aider – ce que je m'empressai de faire. Peu m'importait la raison de sa venue, et je pouvais tenter de me convaincre du contraire, mais voir Elena me faisait un bien fou. Elle m'avait beaucoup manqué, et lorsque je fus assez proche pour sentir son parfum envahir mes poumons, je su qu'elle était ma drogue. J'étais serein, comme envoûté et un peu euphorique de ces retrouvailles. Peu importait mon frère, ce qu'il était ou ce qu'Elena pensait qu'il était. A cet instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir de retrouver Elena.

POV Elena

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir un immense sourire sur le visage de Damon, et mon cœur se pinça. J'avais pourtant passé tout le temps du vol à me convaincre que je n'allais à Paris que pour Stefan. Je devais le récupérer, le faire revenir. Damon n'était rien d'autre que le frère de mon copain, un ami cher à mes yeux. Rien de plus. Pourtant, à l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, un flash du baiser que je lui avais donné me frappa, m'obligeant à baisser les yeux. Gênée, je tentai encore une fois de dompter mes cheveux, puis lui adressa enfin la parole.

« Ma valise est lourde, tu peux m'aider ? »

« Laisse, je vais la prendre. » me répondit-il sèchement.

Je l'avais visiblement vexé, il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui rende son sourire ou au moins, à une étreinte de salutations. Et j'aurais été prête à les lui offrir, si mon esprit n'avait pas été aussi troublé. Je n'avais plus aucune conviction, tout était flou. J'étais là, devant Damon, à hésiter entre le prendre dans mes bras pour le faire sourire à nouveau ou lui poser des dizaines de questions sur Stefan. Je décidai de ne faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, et suivi le vampire jusque sa voiture de location. C'était une AUDI R8, et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de bons goûts. Luxueux, certes, mais très bons.

« Tu aimes te faire remarquer, hein ? »

« On n'est pas à Mystic Falls Elena, ici il faut plus qu'une belle voiture pour se faire remarquer. »

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage, et je grimpai dans le petit bijou, laissant ma main caresser le cuir intérieur. Damon mit ma valise dans le coffre, et lorsqu'il s'installa au volant et qu'il surprit mon sourire, je su qu'il s'était calmé. L'irritation de ma réaction était passée, et chaussant ses lunettes de soleil, il démarra le cœur léger.

La bouche entrouverte et la moitié de mon corps par la fenêtre, je profitais du voyage en voiture pour découvrir Paris. Damon commentait certains endroits, m'expliquant que tel monument s'appelait ''l'Arc de Triomphe'' et que cette grande avenue là-bas était les ''Champs-Élysées''. Je reconnu la Tour Eiffel pour l'avoir vu maintes fois en miniature, et fus impressionnée de sa grandeur. Des exclamations inutiles comme des ''Oooohhh'' et des ''Wouahhhhhhh'' s'échappaient de ma bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce moqueur de Damon. Il rit de moi sans vergogne, et assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, je répondis par des coups de pieds vengeurs.

« Ne frappe pas le conducteur ! »

« Cette règle ne s'applique pas lorsque le conducteur est un vampire ! Arrête de te moquer de moi, je n'ai jamais vu Paris ! »

« Si on a le temps, je te ferais visiter quelques-uns de mes lieux préférés... »

Il piqua ma curiosité, et je me réinstallai sur le siège, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Lesquels par exemple ? »

« Tu dois monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel au moins une fois dans ta vie. Et il faut que tu vois Montmartre, c'est le plus beau quartier de la ville selon moi... »

Je n'avais peut-être jamais vu Paris, mais j'avais assez de culture pour savoir que Montmartre était le quartier des artistes. Je fus surprise que Damon apprécie ce quartier, et j'eu du mal à l'imaginer se balader dans une de ses rues.

« & bien sur, il y a le Moulin Rouge ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Là, je retrouvai le Damon que je connaissais. Je rie un peu avec lui, et me concentra sur la route, ne voulant manquer aucun paysage de cette splendide ville.

« On est arrivés. »

J'ouvris les yeux, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de m'être assoupie. Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de tout le vol, et j'étais en fait vraiment très fatiguée. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et ouvris la porte, frissonnant en sentant le vent froid lécher mes bras nus. J'avais retiré ma veste dans la voiture, mais dehors, la nuit apportait son lot de fraîcheur.

Me voyant grelotter, la seconde d'après Damon apparut à mon côté, posant ma veste sur mes épaules.

« Merci. [...] On a une chambre...ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais puisqu'un bagagiste venait d'emporter ma valise, j'étais presque sure que la réponse était oui. J'en restai bouche bée. L'hôtel que j'avais sous les yeux était digne d'un film. Avançant dans le hall, je m'aperçus que sa beauté extérieure n'avait d'égale que sa magnificence intérieure. Je leva la tête vers le plafond et ma bouche s'entrouvrit lorsque je vis la hauteur et la beauté de celui-ci. J'étais dans un palace, au plein cœur d'une des plus belles villes du monde. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

« Ferme la bouche Elena chérie »

Je redressai la tête, fermant aussitôt la bouche. J'aurais dû être irritée de sa remarque, mais tout ce que j'avais réussi à retenir, c'était le ''chérie'' prononcé avec douceur. Désespérante...

Rejoignant le vampire à l'ascenseur panoramique, je ne pu m'empêcher de le taquiner :

« J'espère que nous avons une belle vue, Damon chéri... »

J'avais susurré ces derniers mots à l'oreille du jeune homme, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi et que je vis un petit sourire sarcastique s'étirer sur sa bouche, je compris que j'avais réussi. Ma petite vengeance avait eu l'effet escompté, je l'avais troublé.

J'ignorais pourquoi je jouais ainsi avec lui, je savais pourtant que je n'étais pas là pour ça. Stefan était très important pour moi, je l'aimais. Je devais à tout prix le faire revenir, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même... J'aimais taquiner Damon, le voir sourire, l'entendre m'appeler chérie. Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce séjour à Paris m'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie.

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez !_

_J'vous envoi le prochain chapitre tout de suite !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey c'est encore moi !_

_Voici la suite, & j'vous envoi le chapitre 7 tout de suite =)_

_Bis !_

Chapter 6

POV Elena

Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit, cherchant le sommeil qui refusait catégoriquement de venir à moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable pour regarder l'heure : Il était deux heures du matin. Un long soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. Et Damon qui dormait profondément ! J'étais irritée au possible, et je savais qu'il m'était impossible de m'endormir dans cet état. Me levant, je me servis un verre d'eau que je bu d'une traite.

Il était si paisible, ainsi dans les bras de Morphée... Je me rapprochai discrètement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de le voir de plus près. Le regarder dormir, imaginer où son subconscient l'avait emmené... J'espérais peut-être qu'il était avec moi, dans ses rêves. M'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, je remarquai alors que la ride de son front n'était plus là. Cette ride d'inquiétude que j'aimais tant, qui montrait à quel point Damon pouvait être humain... Il paraissait plus jeune ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'éveillé, Damon avait l'allure d'un homme ayant passé plus d'un siècle à murir. Eveillé, il imposait le respect par son vécu, et pouvait même être effrayant parfois. Mais pas maintenant... A cet instant, je voyais l'adolescent qu'il était autrefois, et non l'homme traversant le temps contre son gré. Il semblait si fragile, c'était très étrange.

Je passai délicatement une de mes mains sur son visage, repoussant en arrière une mèche de cheveux. Soudain, sa main attrapa mon poignet et il se retrouva assis, la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Elena ? Tu m'as surpris. »

Il détendit son emprise sur mon poignet, sans pour autant le lâcher. Je lui souris, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je n'avais pas voulu lui faire peur et que tout allait pour le mieux. La surprise se lisait toujours sur lui, mais je me doutais que ce n'était plus la surprise du réveil...

« Pourquoi tu... »

Je me relevai brusquement, sa main retomba sur le lit. Je refusais qu'il pose cette question, à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse. Je devais paraître perdue, mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la moquette et je ne cessais de passer ma main dans mes cheveux. J'étais nerveuse au possible, prise sur le fait d'un geste que je ne comprenais pas.

Damon ne tarda pas à se lever aussi, et se posta devant moi.

« Hey, calme-toi... Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, Elena... »

Je ne supportais pas de ne pas comprendre. Je voulais comprendre, savoir pourquoi j'avais tant voulu le toucher, pourquoi j'avais tant voulu entrer dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves. Soudain, un contact sur mes joues me fit revenir à la réalité. Damon se tenait trop près de moi, et ses mains tenaient mon visage en coupe. Il planta son regard dans le mien, et me murmura de me calmer, que tout allait bien.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien Damon. Je suis là parce que Stefan a besoin d'être ramené à la raison, et pourtant, lorsque je suis prêt de toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui perd la raison ! »

Mon incompréhension me rendait folle, je le sentais. Je plantai à mon tour mon regard dans celui du vampire, et je fus surprise de voir que mon trouble s'était emparé de lui aussi. Ensuite, tout alla trop vite. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni ses lèvres sur les miennes, ni le gémissement qui sortit de la gorge. Mes mains se mirent à parcourir son corps à moitié nu, et la chaleur qui émanait de lui me força à me rapprocher de lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Mes pleurs se mêlèrent à son baiser, que je lui rendais avec force. Lorsque je fus à bout de souffle, je sentis sa bouche se perdre dans mon cou tandis que je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer mon cœur, qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Tout était trop rapide, rien n'était prémédité, je laissais seulement agir mes instincts. En une seconde, les mains du vampire se faufilèrent jusqu'à mes cuisses, il me porta jusqu'au lit, continuant ses millions de baiser dans mon cou, descendant sur ma clavicule, ma poitrine... Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, mes gémissements tout aussi incontrôlables se firent plus fréquents.

« Damon... »

« Mh-Elena... »

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de chaque contact entre nous. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin des miennes, et Damon se mit à murmurer mon prénom entre chaque baiser.

« Elena... » Murmura-t-il.

« Elena [...] Elena [...] Elena »

POV Damon

« Elena ! »

Elle se réveilla enfin, ouvrant des yeux incertains. Elle était magnifique. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur son oreiller et je dû me retenir pour ne pas passer ma main sur sa joue.

« Damon ? »

« Ton rêve devait être génial, vu le temps que tu as mis à te réveiller ! »

« Mon...rêve ? »

Elle s'assit, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. J'ignorais de quoi son subconscient était fait, mais apparemment, son rêve l'avait sonné.

« Allez la Belle au bois dormant, on se lève ! Paris n'attend pas »

« Oh ! Mon rêve ! Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était qu'un rêve ? »

A l'instant où je croisai son regard, ses joues devinrent rosées et elle piqua du nez. Elle était gênée !

« Rien. Ce n'était rien. Juste un rêve. »

Je décidai de profiter de la situation, de m'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Elena Gilbert était gênée !

« Tu sais que tu parles en dormant ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher de tes rêves ma jolie... » Susurrai-je.

Je gardai un sérieux implacable, guettant la moindre réaction. Elle pinça ses lèvres, fuyant mon regard à tout prix. Cependant, elle ne répondit rien, trop honteuse pour ouvrir la bouche. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Elle se retourna soudainement, sa gêne ayant complètement disparue. Elena avait compris que je m'étais moquée d'elle.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi de cette manière ! »

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant... » Plaidai-je en souriant.

Elle ragea un instant et déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Vu sa réaction au sujet de son rêve, une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Mais ça, je me gardai bien de lui dire, elle était assez énervée comme ça...

POV Elena

Une fois douchée, habillée et les idées remisent en place, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Ca n'avait été qu'un rêve, le simple fruit de mon imagination. J'ignorais quel sentiment était le plus fort : le soulagement ou la déception... Assez contradictoire, je vous l'accorde.

Lorsque j'attrapai mon portable, je remarquai que Bonnie avait essayé de m'appeler deux fois. Elle n'avait pas pu embarquée avec moi comme prévu, un empêchement de famille. Avec tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie, j'oubliais parfois que les autres avaient encore une famille et des gens proches qui ignoraient tout des vampires et du reste. Son père était de retour de son voyage d'affaire, et Bonnie voulait passer du temps avec lui. C'était compréhensible, et j'étais partie seule en lui promettant de l'appeler à mon arrivée. Seulement j'avais été tellement fatiguée que j'avais complètement oublié. Ma meilleure amie devait se faire du souci, et je m'empressai de taper la touche de rappel.

« Allo Bonnie ?

- Oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...

- Paris est magnifique !

- Mais oui, Damon se tient bien... Tout va bien à Mystic Falls ?

- Tu as eu l'occasion de voir Jeremy ?

- Enfin Bonnie, tu ne peux pas l'éviter indéfiniment...

- Ouai, c'est toi qui vois. Comment va ton père ?

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour.

- Des nouvelles de Stefan ? Justement, Damon devait m'en parler autour d'un petit déjeuner. Je viens de me réveiller, l'avion m'avait épuisé.

- Je te tiens au courant, pas de problème.

- Fais attention à toi, bisous. »

« Alors, comment va la petite sorcière ? »

Je me retournai sur un Damon plus sexy que jamais. Il avait uniquement nouée une serviette autour de sa taille, et quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient encore de ses cheveux sur son torse nu. Mes yeux profitèrent de ses abdos d'acier et de ses bras impressionnants, et je bredouillai un pathétique ''Bonnie va bien'' avant de piquer un fard, de nouveau.

« La vue te plait ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Enfile quelque chose s'il te plait Damon. »

« Tu m'as déjà vu comme ça, ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

« C'est la première fois depuis... » Commençai-je.

Je n'eu pas la force de finir. ''Depuis que je t'ai embrassé'', ces mots me brûlaient la bouche et je dû me mordre la langue pour ne rien dire.

« Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux ! Balade-toi à poil tant que t'y es, moi je vais déjeuner. »

Je quitta la chambre d'hôtel sur les nerfs, sous le regard amusé et surpris de Damon. Evidemment, il ignorait tout de mon rêve, du fait que la douche froide n'avait servi à rien et de mon esprit perdu. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? J'en étais moi-même incapable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV Bonnie

« Oui oui, tout va bien à Mystic Falls... Enfin dans la mesure du possible évidemment !

- Non, pas depuis l'épisode chez toi l'autre soir...

- L'éviter ? Je le sais bien Elena, mais je peux toujours essayer !

- Il va très bien, j'ai hâte qu'il me raconte ses voyages !

- Ce sera fait, il te fait un bisou d'ailleurs. Sinon, t'as des nouvelles de Stefan ?

- Oui, j'ai compris quand tu n'as pas appelé, tu dois être fatiguée... Tiens-moi au jus d'accord ?

- Merci. Tu me manques déjà, Mystic Falls est bizarre sans toi...

- Toi aussi, bisous Elena. »

Je raccrochai avec un air de nostalgie sur le visage. J'avais préféré rester plutôt que partir avec Elena en France, et je m'interrogeai sérieusement sur la raison qui m'avait poussé à faire une chose aussi stupide lorsqu'un baiser sur mon front me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie ? » me demanda mon père, encore ensommeillé.

Je cessai immédiatement de réfléchir : c'était pour ça. La France ne valait pas un week-end avec mon père. Ils étaient tellement rares que je profitais de chaque instant et gravais chaque détail de ces moments dans ma mémoire.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais poser la question, marmotte ! » riais-je.

« C'est le décalage horaire, ça me tue à chaque fois... »

Pour accentuer ses paroles, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, probablement pour se servir une grande tasse de café. Il était plus de midi, le soleil rayonnait dehors et un sourire incontrôlable naquit sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas être heureuse à cet instant, il ne me manquait rien. Cependant, un pincement au cœur me rappela qu'il me manquait quelqu'un...

TOC TOC

« J'y vais ! » me cria mon père.

Penser à Jeremy me rappela la conversation houleuse que nous avions eue la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. J'avais été forcé de le quitter, pour son bien... C'était pour son bien, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de regretter ? Il me manquait tellement...

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans le salon, bien décidée à ne rien laisser gâcher ce moment particulier avec mon père.

« Papa, qui a sonné à l... » Commençais-je.

Je n'eu pas le courage de terminer ma phrase, j'avais devant moi un spectacle très...inattendu. Mon père se tenait devant la porte, riant aux éclats avec quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, je ne le voyais pas. Cependant, je l'entendais.

« J'espère ne pas vous déranger, est-ce que Bonnie est là ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ignorais ce qu'il fichait ici, ce qu'il voulait ou pourquoi s'amusait-il à taper la causette à mon père, mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je m'approchai lentement, curieuse de voir où leur conversation allait les mener. Mon père ne savait rien de lui, à part que Jeremy était le frère de ma meilleure amie.

« Jeremy Jeremy, tu es le frère d'Elena c'est bien ça ? »

« Il se trouve que je suis aussi le petit ami de votre fille... »

« Oh ! » s'étonna mon père.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, et je trouvai ce moment idéal pour intervenir. Lorsque Jeremy me vit entrer dans son champ de vision, son regard changea. Il passa par plusieurs émotions : Tout d'abord la joie de me voir, puis la douleur du souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, et enfin une nouvelle fois une joie incontestable.

« Papa, tu voudrais bien refaire du café s'il te plait ? » demandais-je d'une vois d'ange.

« Bah, y'en a une pleine cafetière... »

Je lui jeta un regard entendu et il acquiesça, avant de marmonner que de toute façon, le café était dégueulasse et qu'il allait de ce pas en refaire. Je pris sa place initiale, bloquant la porte pour faire comprendre à Jer' que je ne l'invitais pas à entrer.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il, visiblement content de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jeremy ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Je passais dans le coin, j'me suis dis ''tiens, si je passais dire bonjour !'' »

« Hé bah bonjour. »

Je me rendais compte que j'étais blessante mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être froide. Je voyais sa présence ici comme une crise rebelle d'un ex mécontent, même si une petite voix au fond de ma tête me soufflait que je lui manquais et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je le vis soupirer, mais il ne se dégonfla pas. Apparemment, une motivation invisible l'incitait à me pourrir la journée.

« Tu ne crois pas que si quelqu'un doit être en colère, c'est moi ? Après tout, c'est moi qui a été largué sans raison valable... »

« Il y avait une raison ! Je veux te protéger espèce d'idiot ! » M'emportai-je.

« Certes. C'est bien ce que je dis, aucune raison ''valable''. » Répondit-il simplement, un peu joueur.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Il était clair que je lui avais fais beaucoup de mal, mais j'avais cru qu'il saisissait l'importance de mon choix, aussi difficile fut-il à faire. Soudain, il y eut une explosion. Je fus secouée mais m'accrocha aux larges épaules de Jeremy, qui s'était avancé pour me rattraper. J'étais sonnée mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Me relevant, je couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir mon père au sol, trempé.

« Papa ! »

J'accouru pour l'aider à se relever, ne cessant de lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait rien de casser. Une fois rassurée sur ces deux points, je cherchai à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je l'ignore ! J'ai voulu rajouter de l'eau dans mon café, et lorsque j'ai ouvert le robinet, j'ai été propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

« Ce doit être un problème de canalisation, peut-être qu'il est seulement bouché, mais il faudrait s'en occuper assez rapidement... »

Je fis volte-face vers Jeremy, venant de remarquer qu'il m'avait suivi dans la cuisine. J'étais sur le point de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été invité à entrer, mais me ravisa, décidant qu'il s'était juste inquiété de l'explosion. Le fil de mes pensées s'interrompu lorsque je remarqua mon ex, plongé sous l'évier de ma cuisine, et mon père, le questionnant.

« Tu penses que ça peut être plus grave que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai passé plusieurs été chez mon grand-oncle plombier, je travaillais avec lui. Si vous voulez, je m'en occupe. »

Je décidai d'intervenir à cet instant.

« Non c'est bon, on va faire appel à un plombier, il viendra dans la journée et ce sera fini »

« Enfin ne sois pas bête Bonnie chérie, ça va nous couter un bras si on le fait venir un dimanche. Jeremy a l'air de s'y connaitre. »

« Mais enfin papa... »

« Non, désolé mais tu vas devoir te passer de ton chéri aujourd'hui, je l'engage. » ria-t-il.

Je ne réussis pas à en vouloir à mon père. Après tout, il ne savait rien. Il ignorait qui j'étais, ce que j'étais. Il ignorait tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie de fou, et bien sur, il ne savait pas que je n'étais plus avec Jeremy. Et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lui dire.

Je soupira, leva les mains en signe de soumission à la décision de mon père.

« Bien. Je sors »

« Tu vas où ? » demanda mon père.

« Le frigo est vide, je vais faire quelques courses... »

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Jeremy qui s'essuyait les mains. Il me fixa quelques secondes, et je compris exactement ce qui se passait. Tout était clair, et la colère monta en moi sans que je puisse la contrôler. Je choisis de fuir jusqu'à ma voiture, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de me suivre. J'avais besoin de me calmer, seule. Jer' était en train de manipuler mon père pour avoir une bonne raison de rester près de moi. Il insinuait que la raison de notre rupture n'était pas valable ? Elle l'était, avant qu'il ne décide de me coller aux basques. Quelle différence cela faisait qu'on soit ensemble ou pas, s'il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle je ne pourrais quand même pas le protéger. Il était près à se mettre en danger pour jouer les rusés et tenter de me récupérer !

A cette pensée, et malgré toute la colère qui m'animait, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je devais me l'avouer, il était fort…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

POV Elena

J'avais été ravie de constater que lorsque Damon m'avait rejoint au déjeuner, il avait oublié toute cette histoire de rêve et la gêne qui émanait de moi lorsqu'on en parlait. Tandis qu'il engloutissait sa troisième assiette de bacon, je le contemplai discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'étais à Paris pour récupérer mon petit ami, mon premier grand amour, Stefan. Et voilà que je fantasmais sur son frère.

Ca devait cesser.

« Tu comptes me parler de Stefan ou j'écume la ville sans toi ? » me lançai-je.

Il leva la tête de son assiette, fit une moue étrange et lâcha sa fourchette, qui tomba bruyamment sur la table.

« Bien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la forêt de Fontainebleau, tout près d'ici. »

« Il chassait ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de la surprise que je lu sur le visage du vampire. Il semblait hésiter à me dire quelque chose, cherchant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas me heurter.

« Elena... Tu as conscience que Stefan n'est...plus tout à fait lui-même ? »

« Je sais. C'est à cause de Klaus, il le contrôle avec je-ne-sais-quoi. »

« Et si Stefan l'avait suivi volontairement ? »

« Tu veux dire s'il avait accepté de son plein gré de suivre ce monstre dans ses délires meurtriers ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« Mais enfin Damon ! On parle de Stefan là ! » M'énervai-je.

« Tu sais comment est mon frère lorsqu'il commence à boire du sang humain Elena ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Il y a une différence entre avoir de la difficulté à arrêter, et tuer volontairement des dizaines de personnes ! »

« Ne me fait pas porter le mauvais rôle, tu ne connais qu'une partie de Stefan. Au fond, tu l'as toujours su, mais tu n'as jamais voulu l'admettre. Stefan a un mauvais côté Elena, sombre, destructeur et mauvais. »

« Je refuse d'écouter ça ! »

Je criais à présent. Les gens autour de nous se retournaient les uns après les autres, et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait se faisaient discrets pour écouter la fin de notre dispute. Damon s'en aperçut, et me répondit sur un ton plus calme, que seule moi pu entendre.

« Très bien. Refuse d'admettre la vérité tant que tu veux. Pour répondre à ta question, ils n'étaient pas dans la forêt pour chasser Elena, pour ça, ils se rendent en ville. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la forêt. Peu importe, je ne t'emmènerais pas le voir tant que tu ne te rendras pas compte que ce n'est plus le Stefan que tu as aimé. »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être butée ! Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas être responsable du mal qu'il te fera si tu le retrouves seule. »

« STEFAN NE ME FERAIT JAMAIS DE MAL ! »

Ma main partit toute seule. Un son raisonna à mon oreille, le son d'une gifle aussi puissante que la force de mon bras me le permettait. Depuis la moitié de la dispute, nous nous étions levés tous les deux, comme pour appuyer notre opinion.

Je refusai de le regarder dans les yeux à cet instant, je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être uniquement de la colère et une fierté blessée. Ou bien était-il choqué, vexé. Après un instant, je savais qu'il était blessé que j'ai osé le gifler à cause de son frère, alors que c'était grâce à Damon que j'allais le retrouver.

Mais j'étais encore trop furieuse. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter son regard meurtri. Il le comprit, car lorsque je cédai enfin et tourna la tête vers lui, il n'était plus là. Damon était parti, et j'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais que cette dispute ne s'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Je rassemblai mes affaires, et sécha la larme qui – je venais de le remarquer – coulait sur ma joue. M'avançant vers l'accueil, j'abordai la femme qui lisait un magasine people.

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'indiquez comment me rendre à la forêt de Fontainebleau s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je.

J'étais décidée, je devais retrouver Stefan. Cette situation n'avait que trop durée, les choses devaient reprendre leur place. Stefan devait rentrer à Mystic Falls, je devais être avec lui et oublier toute cette histoire.

J'étais là depuis des heures. Cette forêt était plus grande que je pensais, et il me semblait même que je tournais en rond. Si Damon avait été à mes côtés, je ne me serais jamais perdue. J'aurais déjà retrouvé Stefan, j'aurais déjà pu le convaincre de revenir. Mais Damon n'était pas là. Je l'imaginais déjà faisant ses valises, ou pire encore, déjà dans l'avion pour Mystic Falls. Je secouai la tête. Eviter de penser à lui, à notre dispute et aux répercutions qu'elle allait avoir sur nous. Retrouver Stefan : voilà tout ce à quoi je devais penser.

J'arrivai dans une clairière, lorsque je trébuchai sur une racine.

POV Damon

Ce n'était pas fini. Cette histoire allait avoir des conséquences, je ne passerai pas l'éponge cette fois. J'en avais assez de tout ça, de la mission sauvetage pour Stefan, de l'esprit perdu d'Elena. Seulement Stefan était mon frère, et Elena était...Elena.

Je lâchai mon verre de scotch et m'en allai en claquant la porte. Je devais faire vite, j'ignorais jusqu'où elle était arrivée. J'espérais qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvée, seule et sans défense.

J'avais écumé toute la forêt et rien, pas une trace d'Elena. J'étais prêt à rebrousser chemin, me disant que j'avais certainement loupé quelque chose, lorsque du bruit me parvint. Ca venait de ma gauche, peut-être à un petit kilomètre de là où j'me trouvais.

J'arrivai à une clairière où se tenait un campement. Je préférai me faire discret, mon odorat me disait que ces tentes n'abritaient pas d'humains. Me concentrant uniquement sur mon ouïe, je tentai de retrouver Elena dans tout ce bordel.

''Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !''

''Ne parle pas si fort, il pourrait t'entendre. Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Enfin Elena, pourquoi es-tu venu ?''

En une demi-seconde, j'avais projeté mon frère contre un arbre et je tournai le dos à Elena, la protégeant de tout ce qui pourrait tenter de l'atteindre.

« Damon. Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir vu avec elle. »

« Damon ? »

Ma tête se tourna de manière infime vers la jeune fille qui venait de murmurer pour prénom, comme si elle était surprise, mais soulagée de me voir ici, auprès d'elle.

« Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te faire tuer. » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Je n'étais pas capable de gentillesse pour le moment. J'étais encore trop en colère à cause de notre dispute. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas la protéger. Elle restait la fille dont j'étais amoureux, malheureusement.

« Tu crois que je lui aurais fais du mal ? Enfin frangin, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. » Balança Stefan.

« Je te connais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Il se mit à rire, et de son rire ironique et amusé, je sentis Elena se crisper derrière moi. Je savais que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait pas accepté. Elena allait souffrir, peu importe comment cette confrontation se terminerait. Je détestais cette idée, ainsi que la haine qu'elle m'insufflait.

« Elena, tu le sais toi, que je ne te ferais pas de mal ? »

Le temps que dura le silence, je tentai de me persuader qu'elle n'agirait pas sans réfléchir, qu'elle ne ferait pas bêtise. Mais c'était mal connaitre Elena que de croire qu'elle pourrait se méfier de Stefan. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras, signe qu'elle pensait gérer la situation, puis elle s'approcha de Stefan.

« Le Stefan que j'ai connu ne m'en aurait jamais fais, c'est sur. Mais il n'aurait jamais tué tous ces gens non plus. Il ne m'aurait jamais quitté. Pas comme ça en tout cas... »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. »

Stefan se tenait devant nous, regardant Elena dans les yeux, les mains dans les poches. Quelque chose avait disparu en lui, quelque chose que je croyais pouvoir ramener avec la présence d'Elena. Je m'étais trompé.

« Pourquoi parles-tu à la troisième personne du Stefan que j'ai connu ? »

« Parce que je ne suis plus le même. Va-t-en Elena. »

« C'est hors de questions. Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin juste pour t'entendre me dire que tu n'es plus le même. Tu me dois des explications, soit plus clair. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi Klaus te veut auprès de lui ? Quels sont ses plans ? Et surtout, pourquoi te faire subir ça à toi-même Stefan ? »

« Je suis parti parce que j'ai fais un marché avec Klaus. Il sauvait les fesses de mon frère et je lui offrais mes services. Pour le reste de tes questions, tu vas devoir faire sans les réponses. »

« Tu te détestais tellement lorsque tu buvais du sang humain... »

A présent, Elena pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Elle n'était pas hystérique, elle n'avait pas l'air accablée. Il n'y avait que de la lassitude et de l'incompréhension dans son regard brouillé par les pleurs.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai plus une once d'humanité Elena, j'ai dis adieu à tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. Si tu savais le bien fou que ça me fait ! Je peux enfin faire tout ce que je veux, sans avoir de compte à rendre, à personne ! »

« Sauf à Klaus. »

« Je ne suis pas sous les ordres de Klaus, nous faisons équipe. »

Je décidai que c'était le moment propice pour intervenir. J'attrapai Elena par le bras et déclarai qu'il était temps de partir.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis ici pour le faire revenir, et si c'est impossible, alors je veux au moins lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

Mon regard s'échappa jusqu'au campement, d'où aucun son ne sortait. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux, et je détestais ça.

« Fais vite. » lui répondis-je en la lâchant.

Elle acquiesça, et s'avança d'un pas franc vers mon frère. Au moment où je compris ce qu'elle comptait faire, il était trop tard.

POV Stefan

Ca ne faisait pas mal, enfin...je n'avais aucune douleur physique. Mais Elena venait de me gifler, chose qu'elle réservait d'habitude à mon frère. J'avais mal, intérieurement, à un endroit que je croyais mort pour toujours...

« Tu m'as laissé. Physiquement, et moralement, tu m'as abandonné. Je viens de perdre mes parents, et Jenna merde ! J'ai failli perdre mon frère ! Et toi, tu n'étais pas là ! »

Je stoppai sa main avant qu'elle ne me frappe encore, mais au fond, je savais que je le méritais. Cependant je ne pouvais pas laisser cet éclair d'émotions me submerger, je n'avais pas le droit. Si je devais continuer à rester avec Klaus – et je le devais – j'étais dans l'impossibilité totale de m'excuser.

« Tu n'étais pas seule, à ce qu'on m'a dit. » déclarais-je d'un ton sec, jetant un coup d'œil à Damon.

« Ah non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Damon était là, lui ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être en colère, ou pire, jaloux ! Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu es parti Stefan. »

Instinctivement, je baissai la tête. J'eu à peine le temps de voir la surprise sur le visage de mon frère ; visiblement, il ignorait complètement l'importance qu'il avait pour Elena. Moi je le savais, et je combattais mon envie de le tuer depuis longtemps.

J'étais perdu, mon esprit était embrouillé. J'étais Stefan Salvatore, l'éventreur, le sanguinaire. Non pas que ça me plaisait réellement, mais c'était ce que j'étais. Je me mentais à moi-même depuis trop longtemps, et c'était tellement plus simple d'être soi-même...

« Et bien alors repars avec lui, et oublie-moi. Je n'existe plus. Le Stefan que tu as connu, celui que tu aimais. Ce Stefan est mort. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu accepté de me parler ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé tes nouveaux amis pour nous faire fuir ? Tu voulais avoir cette conversation Stefan, la raison m'en échappe mais je sais que j'ai raison. »

« Crois ce que tu veux. En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. Adieu Elena. »

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'une main sur mon épaule me fit faire volte face. Elena était à quelques mètres derrière nous, et mon frère me tenait encore l'épaule, le regard noir et déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu vas essayer de me convaincre toi aussi ? »

« Reste loin d'Elena. Ne l'approche pas, ne plus parle plus. Ou tu le regretteras. »

« Tu crois me faire peur ? Mais oui, tu la veux, c'est plus simple pour toi si je ne suis pas dans les parages c'est ça ? »

Je voyais rouge. J'étais en colère comme je n'avais pas été depuis longtemps, et je savais que ça avait un rapport avec l'amour que je ressentais pour Elena. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, même le vrai Stefan, dépourvu de compassion, aimait Elena. Je savais, au fond, que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

« Tu ne comprends rien hein ? Elena mérite le meilleur, et en ce moment, ce meilleur n'est certainement pas toi. Ce n'est pas moi non plus d'ailleurs. Si tu ressens encore ce que je pense que tu ressens pour elle, tiens-toi loin d'Elena, de ses amis ou de Mystic Falls. »

« Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? T'éloigner d'elle aussi ? Parce qu'elle mérite mieux ? » Répondis-je simplement, sarcastique.

« Je resterais auprès d'elle tant qu'elle aura besoin de protection, parce que tu sais que je suis en mesure de lui fournir. »

« Damon le protecteur. Tu ne crois pas qu'on échange un peu les rôles là ? »

« Tu as fait ton choix, je dois faire le mien en conséquence. »

« Tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour elle. »

« Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour juger de ça. Ce sera son choix à elle. »

Je ne sentais aucune colère chez Damon. Il était calme, serein, comme résigné. Il le savait. Il savait qu'Elena méritait mieux que lui, mieux que nous. Mais j'avais fais l'expérience de la quitter une fois, et nous savions tous deux qu'il était impossible de vivre sans Elena.

Je fis un geste infime comme pour signaler que la conversation était terminée, puis me tourna en direction du campement, où mon diner m'attendait. C'est là que je l'entendis. C'était un murmure, seul moi pu l'entendre.

''Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'aurais juste préféré que tu ne sacrifies pas la tienne pour ça.''

Ce fut un poignard en plein cœur, une remontée de souvenirs impossible à arrêter, une boule dans l'estomac et une autre qui obstrua ma gorge. Mais je continuai ma marche, résistant à l'envie démente de repartir à Mystic Falls avec mon frère et la fille que j'aimais.

_& voici le dernier chapitre écrit !_

_Pour la suite, vous devrez attendre que je l'ai écrite !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions !_


End file.
